1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus and an imaging method for performing a photographing operation with a specified photographing condition, and a non-transitory storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, for zoom-lens-equipped digital compact cameras (imaging apparatuses), there are a number of lenses having 28 mm to 35 mm (in terms of a film size of 35 mm, the same applies hereinafter) as a wide angle end (Wide end) side, and their initial positions when photographing is started are generally on the wide angle end side (wide angle side). On the other hand, in recent years, lenses have a wider angle. This wider angle is desirable for users because photographing use is widened. However, frequently used zoom positions are often near the telephoto end (Tele end) rather than the wide angle side. In a case where a zoom lens has been set on the wide angle side when photographing is started, an operation of changing the position from the wide angle side to a position near the telephoto end side is required. This increases the operation amount of a zoom lever, which makes the operation burdensome and by which a photo opportunity may be missed.
In Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (Kokai) Publication No. 2004-184628, a technique is disclosed to address these problems in which a zoom lens is set between the wide angle end and the telephoto end when power is turned on.